This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Very Low Birth Weight (VLBW) premature infants are at high risk for neurodevelopmental impairments. Early prediction and detection of these impairments is important for appropriate counseling of the family and initiation of early interventions. Individual measures of clinical status prior to discharge from the NICU have low sensitivity in predicting neurodevelopmental impairments. We hypothesize that using a combination of neuroimaging (serial head ultrasounds), neurophysiologic measurement (amplitude integrated EEG), and clinical neurobehavioral examination (Neonatal Network Neurobehavioral Scale) will be more predictive of neurodevelopmental outcome of premature infants than each individual tool used separately.